Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug
Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the main protagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Marinette is a school student in Paris. With her magical earrings, inhabited by a kwami named Tikki, she has the power of good luck and can transform into the superhero Ladybug. At one point, after being expelled from school, she was akumatized into Princess Justice, but the transformation wasn't complete. Bio Marinette is a sweet, outgoing and joyful girl who loves fashion, her friends, family and Adrien Agreste (Marinette's crush) where Adrien describes her as honest, kind, fair and the type not to cheat. She is very helpful as she was willing to help those who have insecurities such as; Juleka Couffaine who thought she had a "class photo curse" and Marc Anciel who was too afraid to share his creative writing. According to Clara Nightingale, Marinette has a pure heart. She cares deeply for other people, usually putting their feelings and interests even before her own, in some cases at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she has her limits, such as when she gets irritated with Chloé Bourgeois to the point that she refuses to continue guarding her against the Evillustrator as Ladybug. Despite her outgoing and empathetic personality, Marinette struggles with self-confidence and self-esteem. She used to be even more very nervous and didn't oppose others, but her confidence grew considerably since she became Ladybug. In a situation, she deems urgent, she becomes very nervous, clumsy, a bit awkward, and quick to panic. These situations include approaching her crush, trouble-choosing between her love interests, when in contact with a really big celebrity if she thinks others do greater success compared to herself or losing something that will expose her secret identity. Thanks to her confidence as Ladybug though, Marinette has gotten more calm and comfortable around Adrien as herself, as seen when she helps him get away from a swarm of fans and talks to him more fluently. Marinette can act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tried to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. She is willing to do several risky tasks in order to protect her image, like stealing Adrien's phone to erase an embarrassing message she accidentally left on it. She also expresses jealousy whenever other girls such as Chloé or Lila Rossi flirt with Adrien, sometimes causing her to act irrationally, even abusing her powers as Ladybug to keep them away or forget to destransform in the first place. However, Marinette tends to learn from her mistakes and become a more open-minded, understanding person. She also takes advice from others very well, whether it is family or friends as seen throughout the series. As Ladybug, Marinette retains many of her alter ego's characteristics, but she is much stronger. Her confidence and bravery come out more prominently. According to Cat Noir, she can be stubborn at times, especially when she isn't easily convinced. While almost all of Ladybug's plans are effective, they tend to be complex and rather bizarre. She is more cautious and careful than Cat Noir, sometimes needing to restrain or stop him from doing hasty acts seen in several episodes. Only during rare occasions, she can act hasty, especially if she is in a rush to do something or multiple things at one time. She usually follows her head, saying that a great superhero always listens to her head, meaning that she isn't easily fooled or swayed by deceptions and lies. As Ladybug, Marinette strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawk Moth. She usually tries to persuade the supervillains to calm down and stop their rampage when she is able to do so. Ladybug is aware that there is a line between justice and revenge. She thinks that honesty and justice don't mean anything if you're pressured into doing it like as she didn't pressure Bob to tell the truth about him stealing everything from Kitty Section, but waited until he admitted everything himself across the TV. Ladybug acknowledges that good things come by doing good actions and that not all problems can be solved by wishing them away like Hawk Moth hopes, especially at the expense of hurting the innocent. She also values the lives of others more than material possessions. Marinette takes her image and Miraculous powers as Ladybug very seriously. She has a more serious side when fighting against Hawk Moth's villains, as opposed to Cat Noir's laid back and goofy personality. She got angry at Chloé as Ladybug for using her powers to create a fake accident, which could have led to a serious one. Given these traits, Adrien claims that her civilian form is funnier than Ladybug. Marinette can be sensitive about her image, getting annoyed at Chloé playing her alter ego in Clara Nightingale’s music video, becoming a little angered when Nora doubted her abilities, or even attacking impulsively to Sabrina Raincomprix (as Miraculer) after the latter tauntingly mimicked her. Although she can get exasperated to Cat Noir if he jokes too much, she handles joking calmly at times and enjoys teasing him or others. Similar to Cat Noir, she is clever with her words and occasionally enjoys making puns. While working with other Miraculous holders as team leader, Ladybug doesn't see them as sidekicks but as friends and extremely values their support and help. She is also great at giving advice to others when they need it. Thus, Ladybug is saddened that she has to suspend those who do a great job but at the cost of having their identities revealed to Hawk Moth like Chloé and Kagami, but she does it in a caring and considerate way letting them know she does it to protect them and their loved ones. When she is off duty like Cat Noir, Ladybug had learned to relax and have fun. As a leader, she learned to take suggestions, ideas and to follow the lead of others when the situation calls for it. As her alter ego, Marinette strives to keep her personal and superhero lives separate to protect herself, the people she knows or is close to. Still, she aims to be honest with others in other ways, like her honesty with Cat Noir about not having romantic feelings for him and seeking advice from others. No matter the difficulty of her tasks, Marinette does everything in her power to set things right as Ladybug while keeping up with her everyday responsibilities, like studying, designing something, babysitting or working in the bakery. There are exceptions to the rule as well, such as when she mixed her duties to her former Master and her personal plans, like her letter to Adrien. She also has occasional problems at inventing excuses about her absences to her friends, teachers, and parents. Despite enjoying being Ladybug as allowed her to meet Tikki and save people, Marinette admits that she is growing tired and stressed about keeping her lives separate and having to lie to everyone she loves, causing her to break down and cries to Luka about her problems. While on occasion, it is rare that she breaks down as Ladybug, she often voices her doubts and mistakes to Cat Noir during their hardest times. As Lady Noir, Marinette retains most of her personality as Ladybug like her cautiousness and creativity. She takes after her partner's sense of humor, cunning, and charm, believing that she is the one wearing the clown suit. Appearance Marinette is half-French and half-Chinese. She has light blue eyes, freckles, and black hair with blue highlights that she usually wears back in two pigtails with red bands. She wears a dark gray overshirt with sleeves and a collar that are white with pink polka dots and outlined with black. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with a black collar and sleeve line and a design below the collar with black leaves and pink flowers. Also, she has pink jeans and light pink dress shoes with dark red soles. She wears the earrings, which are silver when not holding Tikki. As Ladybug, she wears a red suit with a black collar and black spots. Above her hips, she wears her yo-yo around them with the string, and she wears a red mask with black spots. Her earrings become red with five black spots, and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons. Her hair and her eyes become slightly bluer. Personality A kind and clumsy girl, Marinette is happy, cheerful, and generous. She loves fashion, her friends and family, and her crush Adrien. But she does struggle with self-confidence and self-esteem. If a situation she deems dangerous, like doing something for Adrien or losing a book that will expose her secret identity, she becomes very nervous and awkward, failing to keep calm and being quick to panic. She deeply cares for other people, and she usually puts their feelings and interests before her own, in some cases being at a personal cost. Despite being genuinely kind, she does have her limits, such as in "The Evillustrator", when she gets irritated with Chloé to the point that, as Ladybug, she refuses to continue watching her to protect her. She can also act impulsively and irrationally at times, as shown when she tries to deflect the false accusation of "stealing" Chloé's bracelet onto others who are also innocent. Although she is absent-minded and acts before thinking at times, mostly if Adrien is involved or she's panicking about a dilemma, she is clever, like hiding her signature in her bowler hat design that exposes Chloé for stealing her design. As Ladybug, she retains many of the ways she normally acts as Marinette, but she is much stronger and more confident. Her quick-thinking, resourcefulness, and wit comes out a lot more, especially when she is figuring out how to utilize her Lucky Charm. Her superhero job a very serious business to her, she strives to rescue everyone, including the people who became akumatized supervillains. Ladybug, highly aware of how popular and loved she is, is firm in not telling anyone her secret identity, including her partner, Cat Noir, in fear of dissatisfying everyone with her plain, less amazing alter ego. No matter how hard the tasks before her are, she will do everything in her power to set things right and bring peace back to those in trouble. Abilities Marinette knows how to be a fashion designer. She sketches ideas in a notebook, and she can sew by hand or with a machine. Her skills in this field are exceptional for an amateur, such as when it was shown that the bowler hat she made is good enough to be recognized by a professional designer, Gabriel, despite the fact that she has never made one before. Marinette also appears to have high stamina and endurance even in her civilian form, as she was seen running long distances without stopping in several episodes. As Ladybug, she has enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, strength, and observation. She has remarkable talent with wielding her yo-yo, like using it as a grappling hook, rope, and attack. Her special power, Lucky Charm, helps her by summoning an object that'll help her achieve her objective, it often being to stop a villain. However, it drains her power and reverts her back to Marinette shortly afterwards, so she has to use it wisely. After the akuma is released from its corrupted object, she can open her yo-yo and throw it to grab it, remove the energy that Hawk Moth charged it with, and release it as a normal butterfly. Once the akuma is dealt with, Ladybug can throw her Lucky Charm object into the air, which will make it revert back to energy and fix all of the damage done since the villain was created. Trivia *She is voiced by Cristina Vee. *She will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob and their friends in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. *She will meet Connor in Connor Lacey's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *She will meet Liam in Liam's adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Car Noir. *She will meet Ryan and Friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. *She and her friends will meet Sonic, Red and their friends in Sonic and Red's Adventures of The Lion Guard. Gallery Marinette Dupain-Cheng Square.png|As Marinette Dupain-Cheng DC S01EP10 (105).png|Marinette's kwami Tikki Lady_Noir_Square.png|As Lady Noir Multimouse_Square.png|As Multimouse Multifox Square2.jpg|As Multifox Multicat Square.jpg|As Multicat Multibug_Square.png|As Multibug Dragon_Bug_Square_2.png|As Dragon Bug Marinette Akumatized.jpg|Akumatized Marinette (nearly) Marinette.png Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Lead Females Category:Superheroes Category:Partners in Training Category:In love heroes Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Miraculous Heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Miraculous holders Category:Ladybug Miraculous holders Category:French Miraculous team Category:Members of Dupain-Cheng family Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:The Irelanders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters voiced by Cristina Vee Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Villain's Crush Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Cristina Valenzuela Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love characters Category:Love Interests Category:Girlfriends Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Half Humans Category:Humans Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Best Friends Category:Singing Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Black Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Magical Characters Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:White Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Anime Heroines Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Girly heroines Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Young Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Female Superheroes Category:The Lion Guard Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies